


The One You're Waiting On

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx





	The One You're Waiting On

The storm was going strong, the rain pounding against the windows, and Dean knew he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

He had kissed Roman.

They had just been sitting around, listening to random CDs and smoking in Roman's room, not really talking, when Dean leaned over and kissed him.

There was no heartfelt confession beforehand to warn Roman, Dean didn't say a word, just kissed him. He could feel Roman tense in shock and surprise underneath him. Then he was shoved violently away, Roman's grey eyes flashing with disgust and anger. Dean didn't let him say a word before he bolted out the front door, the rain instantly soaking him.

He knew that Roman hated him now. There was no fixing this mistake. Nothing he could or do to make it better, to make Roman forget. Dean didn't want to forget it though. The moment his lips touched Roman's was the moment he knew that he had finally found the one he was waiting on.

Too bad he ruined everything. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he continued to walk, hands pushed into his drenched jeans. He had no idea where he was going and didn't really care, as long as it got him away from Roman. 

A crack of thunder made him jump slightly, startled. He was freezing, having left his hoodie at Roman's. All he had on now was a thin grey T-shirt and black jeans. He glanced around him, flicking his wet bangs out of his eyes.

His feet had taken him to the park. He didn't mind. He sat down on the top of a picnic table and shivered again. The thoughts that he had been ignoring and avoiding since he had rushed out of Roman's apartment were finally demanding his attention.

The raindrops slicked his entire body, making his clothes cling to him uncomfortably. Wet jeans sucked. Tears sprang to his eyes again, mixing with the rain on his cold cheeks. 

What was he going to do now?

He had just lost the only person that still treated him like he was a person. 

Who knew that one kiss could cause so much pain? 

Dean took a shaking breath and wiped his eyes, not that it did much good.

He began to walk home. He was cold, wet, and hurting. Now he was probably going to get sick too. Life was just fucking perfect. He scoffed and glared at the ground.

Why could nothing go right for him just once?

Suddenly he heard a car horn go off behind him. He didn't bother to turn around. No one cared enough about him to give him a ride. The horn beeped again. Dean briefly contemplated flipping it off, but decided not too. He didn't want to get in a fight right now. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest and continued walking.

The car pulled up next to him and the driver snapped. "Get in."

Dean blinked in shock at Roman. Roman was staring straight ahead and tapping his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. A flash of lightening lit up the sky, followed by a clap of thunder, and the rain seemed to get even more vicious. Dean reached out for the door handle and slid in the passenger seat which was covered in towels.

The warmth of the car was like Heaven after the freezing rain. Dean was still shivering though, so Roman flicked the heater on and turned the air vents to point at him. The ride back to Roman's place was silent and tense.

Dean wondered what was going through Roman's head. 

Why had Roman come looking for him? 

Why was he taking him back to his place? 

Those questions and millions more flooded Dean's mind. He wished he could see what Roman was thinking. His eyes weren't really giving anything away. They were that icy grey eyes, bright and sharp.

"You're staring at me." Roman said in a flat voice.

Dean jumped and looked out the window. He hadn't noticed they had arrived at Roman's apartments. He didn't even bother to try to say anything. There was nothing he could say without sounding pathetic and needy and pissing Roman off.

"Come on. Let's go inside." Roman opened his door and slid out into the rain, cursing as he was drenched within seconds. Dean did the same, regretting getting out when the cold slapped him in the face. He much preferred the warm air in the car, but he followed Roman as he unlocked his door and tugged Dean inside with him.

It was warm inside. Dean stood by the door, still shivering lightly, and watching Roman warily.

"Come here. We've got to get into some dry clothes. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not catch pneumonia." Roman led him into the bedroom.

Dean again hovered in the doorway, still unsure of what was going on. When Roman tossed him a pair of dark green sweats and a white long sleeved shirt, he went wordlessly into the bathroom to change. He hung the wet clothes on the shower curtain and walked back into Roman's room.

Roman sat on the bed, puffing absently on a cigarette and studying Dean. Dean shifted under Dean's intense stare, feeling like Roman was seeing more of him than anyone else had. Roman put out his cigarette in an ashtray on the nightstand and crossed the room until he was standing directly in front of Dean, a few inches separating them.

Dean swallowed thickly and looked away, unable to meet Roman's eyes. He was unprepared for when Roman's hand came up, gripping his chin, and forcing him to look at him. He was also unprepared when Roman pressed his lips to his gently.

The kiss was sweet and soft. So unlike the front that Roman and Dean put up to everyone outside these four walls. Roman's tongue traced Dean's lips, silently requesting entrance which Dean granted. The hand on Dean's chin softened it's grip and Dean's hands came up and tangled in Roman's hair, pushing his hat away.

They broke away gently and Dean blinked, wondering what the fuck had just happened.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"A kiss. I didn't think you were that dumb, Dean." Roman smirked.

"But you freaked out when I kissed you earlier." Dean pointed out.

"No, you freaked out. You're the one who went running out into the rain. Which is very annoying, don't do it again. I'm not going to hunt you down if you do." Roman warned, eyes narrowing for a moment.

"You pushed me away." Dean cried, still hopelessly confused.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to that. You surprised me." Roman admitted, still looking faintly amused.

"So you don't hate me?" Dean asked.

"No. Where'd you get that idea?" Roman gave him a strange look.

"Never mind. Just kiss me again." Dean said, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Roman sealed their lips together again and life was just perfect.


End file.
